Un minuto, un segundo
by Caro Ji
Summary: Demasiado rápido para vivir, demasiado joven para morir. -Este OS participa en el Festival del Amor, realizado por la página de FB: Traducciones al español snk-.
Título: 1´1" (Un minuto, un segundo)

Autor: Caro Ji

Pareja: RiRen

Sinopsis: Demasiado rápido para vivir, demasiado joven para morir. -Este OS participa en el Festival del Amor, realizado por la página de FB: Traducciones al español snk-.

Frase: Porque, sin buscarte te ando encontrando en todos lados, principalmente cuando cierro los ojos.

Palabras: Cartas. Poemas. Música.

Emociones o sentimientos: Orgullo. Tristeza. Desilusión.

Disclaimer: evidentemente Snk, no me pertenece asi que bueno… Esta gran obra es del inigualable Isa-Lallama, asi que créditos a él por los personajes y a mí por el trama.

Advertencias: Tematica homosexual lo mires por donde los mires, asi que si no es de tu agrado, regresa por donde llegaste. Además de angst y mucho drama, pero mucho drama…

 _OK! Este es mi OS para este Festival y está recién terminado, así que espero les guste :3 Gracias por leer!_

:::::::

1: Preludio.

Hacer amigos no era su habilidad especial, mucho menos lo era hablar con personas a las que no conocía y le parecían meros extraños.

Actualmente sus pocos amigos insistían en que debía de cambiar, le pedían eso cada que se reunían y él negaba cada una de esas ocasiones. No quería escuchar sus lloriqueos sobre su actitud después de la muerte de Petra.

Había viajado hasta la playa más cercana de casa. Camino por la arena horas y cuando estuvo listo arrojó la botella de cristal al mar. Casi se alegró cuando vio que no se hundió y en su lugar floto firme, la pequeña figura de la botella poco a poco se alejó junto con la marea y desapareció en la lejanía.

En ese momento nunca espero una respuesta.

Bufó cuando sólo leyó en el arrugado papel un sencillo "Hola Levi" en toda la hoja.

Se divirtió un largo tiempo con ese intercambio de cartas entre Eren y él. Se río cuando leyó como Eren encontró la botella que había arrojado al mar con una pequeña nota en su interior, el trozo de papel tenía escrito una dirección y el nombre.

 _"Debo confesar que no tenía ni idea de cómo interpretar eso. Mikasa me había dicho que me deshiciera de la botella y la nota, evidentemente me negué. Ese día mi hermana me tiró encima el pan y poco le falto para bañarme con la sopa de la cena, que por cierto estaba hirviendo."_

Las carcajadas que salían hicieron que le doliera la garganta pero no pudo detenerse. Eren se había vuelto su mejor pasatiempo con un par de intercambios de historias diarias, chistes malos y algunos otros con un humor muy fuerte, horribles poemas que bien podían incinerarse al abrirse, y de pasados turbulentos.

Por lo general las cartas siempre eran extensas y de varias hojas, al vivir tan lejos uno del otro y de largos viajes de la correspondencia de un país a otro les daba tiempo ambos para tener que contarse, así que cuando una carta delgada con la letra de Eren en el sobre llego lo tomó desprevenido y extrañado.

La pequeña nota en su interior le recordó la suya de la botella de hace ya varios años.

 _"Veamonos Levi"_

Y una dirección era todo lo que rezaban las palabras de la nota.

Levi se había impresionado cuando se reunió con Eren en una lúgubre cafetería de París, una vieja rocola tocaba uno de los últimos éxitos de The Beatlesy el ajetreado movimiento de los empleados era lo que hacían menos raro el espacio del local. De alguna forma estaba confiado de poder reconocer a Eren sin tener que ver la carta que le describía como estaría vestido para su reunión.

Miró alrededor del lugar y entre las mesas, un par de muchachos estaban sentados juntos en una mesa y ambos reían, en la esquina del local un grupo de chicas susurraban sobre algo y cerca de la ventana del exterior, un chico castaño solitario y con una gruesa bufanda roja lo miró y sonrió. Ese era Eren.

 _And I Love Her_ sonaba clara y casi era espeluznante pensar que esa era la primera canción que escuchaban juntos.

Y esta fue otra ocasión en la que nunca pudo esperar algo.

Ambos compartieron un momento tomando café y té, comiendo bocadillos y galletas de avena. Su reunión había sido algo que esperar, pero al final nada fue esperado sino más bien poco planeando y desesperado.

Habían caminado hacia la casa de Levi pues Eren no tenía donde quedarse y mientras cruzaban la calle a lado de un sucio y oscuro callejón, Eren empujó a Levi y lo acorralo con ambos brazos y lo beso. Había sido demasiado repentino y raro cuando ambos pares de labios chocaron e iniciaron una danza con frenesí y desespero.

Levi supo en ese instante que Eren era virgen y horrible al momento de besar. Lo sujetó de los brazos y lo empujó ahora él, el castaño colocó sus brazos sobre sus hombros y lo acercó hacia él. El beso de Levi era diferente y más experimentado, su lengua recorrió con gran habilidad la boca de Eren y un gemido escapó de sus labios.

Ese fue el inicio de todo.

…

2: Orgullo.

Después de su reunión, comenzaron a vivir juntos, había sido precipitado y poco elaborado pero estaban juntos. Levi era romántico y amoroso cuando estaban juntos a solas, pero si asistían a algún lugar siempre era un poco distante y trataba a Eren como un amigo, a uno con quien follas pero solo eso.

Eren con cada situación como esas se sentía extraño y desconcertado, no sabía cómo tomar las cosas y prefería ignorarlo, aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones se hacía daño al pensar en ello.

Poco tiempo después Eren conoció a todos los amigos y conocidos de Levi cuando asistieron a la boda de uno de los mejores amigos del moreno. Gunter estaba feliz de verlos y él no ignoraba la rara relación que tenían ambos pero tampoco se los reprochó en ningún momento. Para él, era importante que Levi fuera feliz y solo eso.

Eren conoció a demás a Auruo, un hombre prematuramente canoso que intentaba por todos los medios igualar a Levi, pero que fallaba en cada intento.

Más y más personas los rodearon mientras saludaban, Levi era conocido por muchos. Y con el tiempo Erwin llegó.

Erwin era un estoico hombre rubio y orbes azules, y también era el socio de Levi en sus negocios. Eren se había maravillado por el impresionante hombre, no siempre estabas rodeado por el jefe de la familia Smith y aunque la familia Jaeger también era reconocida, tenía menor influencia y estar en Alemania restaba fama.

Sin embargo eso no lo detuvo cuando mantuvo una muy civilizada y tranquila conversación con Erwin, casi podía presumir que sin problemas le podía seguir el paso en la plática.

Pero esa confianza con la que hablaban Erwin y Eren, no pasó desapercibida por Levi. No quería estallar en celos y mucho menos hacer un espectáculo en la boda de Gunter. Al final solo atinó a arrastrar a Eren por todo el vestíbulo y sacarlo de la fiesta para regresar a su hogar.

Esa noche había sido la más dolorosa para Eren, al menos hasta ese entonces.

El orgullo y los celos de Levi habían provocado que hiriera a la persona que confiaba en él. Había roto a Eren y su inocencia había quedado en algún lugar del frío departamento.

Con el tiempo más ataques de celos, orgullo, prejuicio y enojo, llegaron. A Eren ya no se le podía encontrar fuera el departamento o siquiera mirando por la ventana porque Levi lo acusaba de infiel, mentiroso y traidor.

Y cada una de esas ocasiones, Eren le juraba que no amaba a nadie más que el moreno, pero esos juramentos de amor y cariño ya no llegaban a los odios de Levi.

Y fue entonces cuando los golpes llegaron y Eren no pudo más.

3: Tristeza.

Mikasa había llegado un par de días después de la quinta golpiza que Levi le había propinado a Eren, y para su sorpresa, que no mostró, lo encontró en un estado lamentable. Sus heridas estaba mal curadas y los trozos de vendas que cubrían sus brazos y una mejilla, estaban hechas jirones y sucias.

La hermana de Eren no espero ni un maldito minuto más y llamo a su amigo Jean, quien la había acompañado a pedido del padre de ambos.

Jean se sorprendió pero no dijo nada sobre el Eren que levantó con cuidado, como si de una frágil muñeca se tratará. Lo llevó al hotel donde se hospedaron él y Mikasa y lo curó. Mikasa por su parte se quedó en el departamento del bastardo mal parido de Levi.

Una fuerte confrontación se llevó acabo esa noche y la policía había tenido que intervenir después de ser llamados por los vecinos del moreno.

Después del altercado que se dio en la casa de Levi y de que los tres amigos regresarán a Alemania a casa y de que Eren empezará a recuperarse; las cosas dieron un nuevo giró y solo fueron para mal.

Eren quería regresar con Levi y su familia se negó a dejarlo ir, lo habían encerrado en su habitación y solo lo dejaban salir de vez en cuando, siempre con alguien siguiendo sus pasos para que no fuera a hacer algo idiota.

Para ese momento Eren estaba agotado de intentar escapar o de al menos hacer algo, dejó de comer, de levantarse de la cama y de asearse. Mikasa en repetidas ocasiones lo había arrastrado hasta el baño para que al menos estuviera limpio.

Su padre, el doctor Grisha ya estaba cansado también. Se había hartado de insistirle a su hijo que comiera algo o de hiciera alguna otra cosa además de pasarse todo el día en la cama mirando a la nada. El doctor no tuvo otra opción que colocarle un intravenosa a su hijo para alimentarlo, misma que a cada tanto Eren se quitaba y Mikasa tenía que volver a colocar; los brazos de Eren estaban muy lastimados y con cardenales oscuros por cada vez que le volvían a poner las agujas y por cada ocasión en las que él se lo arrancaba apresurado y molesto.

La tristeza estaba inundando el corazón de Eren y lo mantenía en una estado vegetativo, era como si no sintiera absolutamente nada. Era un cuerpo sin alma y sin emociones.

Levi lo lastimó y ahora sentía que podía morir si no volvía por él, para refugiarlo entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien. Lo cierto es que después de que Mikasa se llevará a Eren de la casa de Levi, él no lo había buscado.

Estaba amenazado por la morena y a cada tanto podía ver a personas rondando su departamento y su trabajo. Pero aún con la vigilancia y las amenazas, no parecía importarle Eren.

De alguna forma se alegraba de que el castaño se haya ido y esperaba que se encontrará bien.

Encontró otras personas con quienes acostarse y pasar noches de lujuria y perversión, así que Eren no era muy dispensable en su vida.

…

4: Desilusión…

Mikasa estaba desesperada, Eren no reaccionaba y estaba segura de que en cada sueño del castaño estaba Levi, pues su nombre siempre se escapaba de sus labios mientras dormía.

El estado físico de Eren cayó en picada a pesar de los esfuerzos de Grisha por mantenerlo a salvo y ahora su apariencia era lamentable y frágil.

Sus rasgos faciales, ahora eran un fantasma de lo que eran en sus mejores días y su cuerpo reptaba de vez en vez, lanzando gruñidos y alaridos de dolor.

Eren estaba muriendo.

Mikasa lo sabía y también sabía que podía hacer para cambiarlo pero se negaba a llevar a Eren ante la presencia de Levi, quien justamente inicio todo ese problema. Suspiro derrotada y cargo a Eren, hasta sentarlo en la silla de ruedas.

Avanzó despacio mientras se alejaba de auto de Jean quien los había acompañado de nuevo. Miró el edificio donde vivía Levi y espero por todos los cielos que el moreno no estuviera con alguien. Hizo una mueca y continuó.

Solo era cruzar la maldita calle y tocar la puerta. Solo eso para ver a su hermano de nuevo. Un suave jalón a su abrigo blanco la hizo detenerse, Eren la detuvo.

No pudo evitar alegrarse, ya estaba reaccionando y aún no veían al maldito bastardo. Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando dirigió su mirada hacia enfrente, Levi estaba besando furtivamente a un chico menor que él, castaño y más bajo. Mikasa no sabía cómo manejar eso.

-Vámonos Mikasa…

La voz era un rasposo sonido y también sonaba forzada. Mikasa vio a su hermano a los ojos que se estaban cristalizando y poco a poco las lágrimas llenaron sus orbes y fueron marcando caminos en sus mejillas. La morena no dudo y regreso sobre sus pasos con su hermano.

Jean ya los esperaba con la puerta abierta e incluso él, perforó con la mirada a Levi, quien ya se alejaba con su amante.

Y no fue mucho lo que tuvieron que esperar.

Eren se fue.

Se había marchado a un mejor lugar y probablemente a una mejor vida. Carla, la madre de Eren, había llorado inconsolable y con cada gritó que salía desde lo más hondo de su pecho, reflejaba el dolor que sentía y rompía su corazón, de saber que su hijo precioso había muerto.

Grisha había maldecido en tantos idiomas diferentes que hizo preocupar a Jean, quien también tenía su propio dolor; Eren había sido si mejor amigo y lo había apoyado en muchas ocasiones. Eran casi hermanos.

Mikasa solo era un saco, casi se parecía al Eren después de alejarse de Levi, tomó la mano de su hermano entre las suyas. Estaban frías y el agradable color de la piel se había perdido. Eren estaba muerto. Eso nadie lo podría cambiar.

Pero Mikasa no se dejó decaer totalmente, tenía algo que hacer. Llevarle la miseria de su hermano al bastardo.

…

" _Porque, sin buscarte te ando encontrando en todos lados, principalmente cuando cierro los ojos"_

Levi nunca espero ver de nuevo a la hermana de Eren y mucho menos para enterarse de sus labios que Eren había muerto.

No supo muy bien porque, pero saber eso lo afecto de muchas maneras. Había vuelto a ser el hombre amargado y solitario que en algún momento había perdido a su esposa y que ahora sabia, había causado la muerte de un inocente y tierno chico. Había provocado la muerte de Eren y no podía arreglarlo, eso era imposible.

Y con los días continuando, Levi se sumió aún más en su miseria y con ello llegaron las alucinaciones y espejismos.

Podía ver a Eren en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora. Su departamento, su trabajo, donde comía e incluso lo podía ver en sus sueños y eso era demasiado cansado y patético.

Había intentado por todos los medios olvidar a Eren, pero no había podido.

Y por última vez se encontró con Mikasa, se veía alegre y se regocijaba de su dolor y sufrimiento.

" _Sé que mi hermano está aquí y te acompaña a donde vayas. Ten cuidado, si lo pierdes de nuevo, me asegurare de que desaparezcas lenta y dolorosamente"._

Esas habían las palabras de la extraña mujer, envuelta en la bufanda roja de Eren y un grueso abrigo blanco, que se alejó por la calle lentamente.

Y fue entonces cuando vio la silueta de Eren despedirse y sonriéndole, dio un bufido de alegría y molestia.

Decidió que no podría alejar a Eren de su lado, ni él desaparecer. Eren lo seguiría a donde fuera y él no haría nada para detenerlo.

Después de todo, su insensible corazón lo había amado como loco. Un loco que había dañado a su ser más querido. Un loco que había matado a Eren.

 _:::::::_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! A mí me encanto como termino y ya sé que es demasiado dramático y angst, pero no podía hacer mucho con los sentimientos que me tocaron para el festival TTwTT pero bueno… Gracias por leer!_


End file.
